Ils y croyaient Plutôt qu'à la destruction
by Sniezde H
Summary: O.S HP/DMIls avaient laissé leur corps les guider.Ils avaient laissé la folie s'emparer d'eux.Ils avaient abandonné toute lucidité. Ils s'étaient laissé aller.Juste pour quelques instants de rêves.Ils avaient preferes y croire plutôt qu'à la destructio


**(J.K Rowling, what else ?)**

**Cette nuit j'ai écrit jusqu'à l'épuisement. Et il n'y a aucune lucidité dans ce o.s et il y a sûrement des fautes, des erreurs mais je ne peux pas encore le corriger. Il est encore en moi, je n'ai pas de recul. C'est mon inconscient qui a écrit. C'est des mots hasardeux qui se sont profilés. C'est la somnolence qui l'a créée. **

**Bonne lecture (ou pas).**

* * *

Il aurait dû l'admettre. Il aurait dû s'en souvenir. Il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser aller. Il le regrettait, il le regrettait tellement...Et maintenant il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.  
Il avait laissé son corps le guider. Il avait laissé la folie s'emparer de lui. Il avait abandonné toute lucidité. Il s'était laissé aller. Juste pour quelques instants de rêves... Juste pour quelques instants de mensonges... Quelques instants dans ses bras.

Ils avaient voulu y croire, plutôt que de contempler la destruction.

Peu importe le début. Il n'y en avait pas. Ca avait toujours été comme ça. C'était en lui, en eux. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il n'aurait pas pu lui résister. Ca devait arriver. Et tous les deux avaient su quand le moment était venu et ils s'étaient jeté l'un sur l'autre pour se faire l'amour. Ils étaient les perdants d'un combat qu'ils ne contrôlaient pas. Pourtant il aurait voulu le contrôler. Il aurait voulu s'arrêter. Il aurait voulu le repousser. Loin, le plus loin possible, l'éloigner, ne plus le revoir, ne plus aimer son corps, ne plus s'y lier. Lui aussi il aurait dû se contrôler. Ils auraient dû se détester de tout leur être. Pas se faire l'amour.  
Mais cette débauche, ce secret, il en avait besoin. C'était un échappatoire. C'était vital. Pour quelques minutes oublier tout. La guerre. La guerre. La guerre. Et tant de haine. Ensembles ils se la jetaient à la figure, ils se la ravissaient, ils se la transmettaient. Ils la supprimaient. Leur haine devenait absurde, infondée, irréaliste. Quand ils gémissait leur haine n'était plus. Illusions, ce n'était que des illusions. Et il le savait. Maintenant il le comprenait. Il n'avait fait que fuir. Il n'était qu'un lâche. Lui aussi. Tout deux ils avaient été pathétiquement enfantins. Ils jouaient les innocents. Ils jouaient tout simplement. La journée se provoquer, se moquer, se haïr pour mieux aimer la nuit, pour se baiser comme des possédés, pour se faire l'amour jusqu'à en avoir mal. Le jeu n'en était pas un. Ils avaient oublié. Il n'y avait plus de règles. Ils ne cherchaient même plus à se résister. Chaque soir ils s'offraient leur corps comme des putains. Ils n'étaient plus que les pantins du désir qui les parcourait. Qui les rongeait. Qui les tuait. Un désir mortellement vital.  
Ca n'aurait pas dû se passer comme cela mais ça avait été inévitable. Ca leur avait paru si naturel. Nécessaire... Ils avaient eut besoin de se sentir un. Ils devaient être unis. Contre tout. Pour continuer à se battre. Il avait eut besoin de se donner un peu d'espoir. Leur corps réunis c'était la paix des deux camps. Ils avaient voulu y croire. Plutôt qu'à la destruction.  
Oui il avait cru qu'il y avait eut de l'espoir dans ses yeux. Il avait cru qu'il voulait la paix, lui aussi. Il avait voulu y croire. Et il avait continué à se fondre dans leur rêve nuptiale pour mieux ignorer la bataille. Il s'était perdu dans ses bras pour tenter d'effleurer un avenir. Il avait écouté les battements de son coeur pour croire qu'ils étaient immortels. Qu'il n'y aurait plus de jour. Que la nuit ne s'en irait jamais, qu'elle les garderait avec elle. Il avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir sa marque.

Sa marque, il avait feint de l'ignorer. Comme si elle n'avait aucune importance. Comme si il s'en foutait. Comme si elle n'était pas la preuve que tout les opposait. Comme si elle ne lui interdisait pas de lui faire l'amour. Ils avaient tous les deux transgressés les lois. Ils s'étaient crus plus forts. Leurs nuit n'étaient qu'à eux, peu importait le reste. Ce n'était que des corps qui se baisaient. Les ennemis n'avaient rien à faire dans l'histoire. Ils avaient perdu tout contrôle. Et ils n'avaient pas lutté. C'était des muses qui dansaient dans leurs corps, c'était l'adrénaline qui les perdait, c'était la folie qui les accouplait, c'était la candeur qui les innocentait. Oui ce n'étaient pas de leur faute. Il avait trouvé tant d'excuses. Il lui avait trouvé tant d'excuses. Il avait cru un peu en lui. Mais il avait été idiot, il avait été con. Il n'était qu'un imbécile. Lui n'avait jamais rien n'espèré, n'avait jamais voulu changer, il l'avait juste baisé, baisé encore et encore, jusqu'à l'épuiser. Il n'avait fait que l'épuiser. Et peut-être même qu'il en avait eut l'ordre. Mais ça il ne voulait pas le concevoir. Il ne pouvait pas. Ils avaient commencé à partager leur corps avant qu'il ait sa marque. Puis un soir, là, sur son bras, d'hideux trais avaient été dessiné, un monstre s'était incrusté en lui mais ils avaient quand même fait l'amour. Ils l'avaient fait toute la nuit, ils ne partagèrent jamais autant leur corps que cette nuit là. Parce qu'ils voulaient continuer à rêver. Bêtement ils avaient cru oublier.

Tout était de sa faute.  
Il aurait du le rejeter ce soir là. Il aurait dû lui envoyer son poing dans le coeur, l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la salle, l'éjecter à l'autre bout du monde. Le détruire. Ce soir là il aurait dû le tuer. Ca aurait dû être si simple ; Tuer son ennemi ; Tuer un mangemort. Mais il avait fermé les yeux et embrassé ses lèvres. Aucune parole ne devait être prononcée. Ils n'avaient jamais rien à se dire. Et quand ils jouissaient Harry répétait simplement "merde, merde, merde" et Drago répondait "tais-toi, tais-toi..."  
C'était comme si il l'entendait encore l'interdire de parler. De toutes façons là il n'aurait rien pu dire. Il était juste épuisé. Il voulait flinguer sa pensée, bombardé ses souvenirs. Il voulait que son cerveau s'éteigne. Et si il avait été avec lui alors ça aurait été possible. Il se serait laissé aller dans ses bras. Il aurait pu oublier. Merde. Il aurait recommencer. Il n'aurait pas hésiter un instant pour tout recommencer. Pour connaître sa chaleur. Pour se sentir vivre. Pour se sentir libre. Pour jouir. Il n'aurait rien changé au passé pour avoir ces moments avec lui. Non il ne regrettait pas ces nuits, ce qu'il regrettait c'était d'y avoir cru. D'avoir oublié qu'il était son ennemi. Il n'avait même pas essayé de le changer. Il avait cru que des regards suffisaient. Que leur corps unis auraient dû lui faire comprendre qu'une paix était possible. Mais il n'avait rien fait. Il avait fermé les yeux et jouit encore et encore.

Il le regrettait tellement... Peut-être que si il s'était permis quelques mots... Les mots. Mais l'autre aurait ri. Il se serait moqué. Il aurait fui. Il était ridicule. Ils n'étaient pas amoureux. Dépendants oui. C'est différent. Il n'aimait pas son ennemi mais il en avait besoin. Un besoin cruellement vital.

Mais c'était fini. L'autre n'était plus là pour le posséder et lui faire oublier. Il n'était plus là pour lui dire de se taire. Plus là pour chasser toutes pensées d'un regard. Plus là pour le faire jouir. Plus là pour s'unir. Plus là pour vivre. Plus là. Plus là.

Son ennemi l'avait abandonné parce qu'il s'était battu pour sa cause jusqu'au bout. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de le faire changer d'avis. Qu'il n'avait pas essayé de lui parler. Parce qu'il n'avait pas osé parler de l'avenir. Qu'il n'avait pas voulu que l'autre pense qu'il s'était attaché. Il n'était qu'un lâche. C'était de sa faute si il se retrouvait seul. Si la nuit était froide. Vaine. Menaçante. Morte. C'était lui qui était mort.

Drago était mort et Harry en pleurait.

Il n'avait jamais voulu admettre qu'ils devraient se battre le jour venu. Tout comme ils avaient fait l'amour le jour venu, ils avaient dû se battre un autre jour. C'était en eux. Et après tout ce n'était ni de la haine, ni de l'amour. C'était deux âmes errantes blessées à vif qui s'emmêlaient pour tenter d'apaiser leurs cicatrices. L'autre n'avait fait que ce qu'on lui avait dit. Il avait été éduqué pour obéir. Et personne ne lui avait jamais proposé d'en sortir. Il aurait dû, c'était lui qui aurait pu le sauver. Peut-être qu'après tout le serpentard ne lui aurait pas ri au nez. Peut-être que... Il le regrettait tellement. Ils s'étaient battus. Il avait eut le dessus mais il ne l'avait pas tué. Il n'avait pas pu. C'était un corps tremblant, blessé mais c'était son corps et il ne pouvait pas l'éliminer. Alors il l'avait laissé. Et il était allé tué son véritable ennemi, il avait détruit Voldemort. C'est seulement plus tard qu'il a appris qu'il avait été tué. Que Ron avait tué Drago pour se défendre. Parce que Drago avait voulu le tuer. Parce que Drago avait prêté serment à son maître et qu'il éliminerait tous ses ennemis. Et Harry s'était tût. Harry ne comprenait pas. Il pensait qu'il avait laissé l'autre dans les pommes, hors d'atteinte, qu'il l'avait écarté du combat. Mais le blond était revenu. Quel idiot, sa fierté de Malefoy, putain, il l'honorait. Et Harry le détestait. Et il détesta encore plus son meilleur ami qui avait tué son amant.

Il souffrait. Là, trois mois après sa mort, il se sentait vide. Incapable de pardonner à son ami. Incapable de le pardonner, lui, de l'avoir laissé seul. De le priver de son corps. Mais ce n'était pas de l'amour, ni de la haine. Juste un désir cruellement vital qui ne voulait pas disparaître alors qu'il ne pouvait plus le satisfaire.  
Pourtant ce ne serait pas arrivé si il s'était souvenu, lors de leurs étreintes, que ce n'était qu'éphémère. Il n'aurait pas ressenti ce vide si il n'avait pas cru en leur illusion, si il ne s'était pas laissé submergé par leur folie. Si il n'avait pas oublié qu'il n'était qu'un ennemi. Si il avait simplement tiré son coup de temps en temps vite bien fait, satisfaisant son désir vital mais ne bousillant pas son esprit. Mais avec l'autre ça avait été impossible. C'était une véritable transe. Un rite sacré et quotidien. Oui il avait aimé faire l'amour avec lui. Mais aujourd'hui il se heurtait à ses doigts pour gémir et il ne ressentait rien. Jamais il ne le sentirait plus en lui. Se mouver. Se crisper. Se tordre. Jamais plus les mots "tais-toi, tais-toi" ne créerons de l'extase. Ils étaient réduits à l'inertie et au silence.

Et si ça avait été le contraire ? Si il était mort et que l'autre avait survécu... Cet idiot ne se serait surement pas lamenter. Il aurait ri. Nerveusement. Il serait devenu hilare. Il aurait été heureux d'être débarrassé de son fardeau. Ca l'aurait rendu fou. Encore plus fou... Oui lui aussi il n'aurait pas supporté... Lui aussi il était dépendant. Ils étaient complètement dingues. Ca les détruisait. Ca les avait tué. Ils étaient déjà morts tous les deux. Ensembles.

Mort, oui. Il ne voulait voir personne. Il les détestait tous. Ils l'avaient foutu dans une guerre dont il ne voulait pas faire parti. Il se serait enfoui. Si il avait pu. Il serait parti avec lui. Loin. Ils auraient baisé éternellement. Mais éternellement il serait seul. Il souffla. Il avait envie de se sentir entier. Il devait le sentir en lui. Avec lui. Ni haine, ni amour. Son double. Son autre moitié. L'obscure. Il la voulait. Maintenant.

Il but sa potion d'une traite. Et son verre s'échappa de ses mains. Et sa bouche n'eut pas le temps d'avaler sa dernière goutte. Ses lèvres entre-ouvertes, le liquide dégoulinait. Il remercia le prince de sang-mélé de lui avoir appris à faire une potion "goutte du mort vivant" aussi efficace. Son corps s'affaissa. Il heurta sa tombe. Il sourit. L'autre devait jubiler, là sous terre. Le voir se sacrifier. Pour les réunir. De nouveau. Il l'espérait. Il voulait tellement y croire. Il y croyait.

Sur la tombe de Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter ne respira plus.  
Ils y croyaient. Plutôt qu'à la destruction.

* * *

**Review ?**


End file.
